The Lilies
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE THE PHILIP & LUKAS STORY YOUTUBE TRAILER: YOUTUBE: EPISODE SUMMARY: Ryan interferes with an autopsy to stop Helen from getting closer to the truth; Philip deals with a surprise visit from his mom; and Lukas struggles with anxiety about the murders. RECAP provided by FOREVER DREAMING TRANSCRIPT Previously, on "Eyewitness"... I keep seeing it. gunshots That guy, he's gonna kill me. I can't make it stop. It's never gonna stop. Not unless we tell. I'm telling you, he's hiding something from us. I'm gay. Well, your new friend there, Angel, is getting into drug deals with Mithat Milonkovic. Find my drugs. I don't want you or Jakey anywhere near that stuff. sharply Ah! You know, Helen found the perfect rehab center for your mom? I'm getting better. You always say that. This time it's real. Whoa, whoa, whoa. I need you to step inside, ma'am. We got a tip. About what? You're under arrest. music Still owe me a favor. Oh, that's how this is gonna work, now? There was a boyfriend. Whoever he is, he should be considered a suspect. If Helen finds you, we will both be in a lot of trouble. ♪ ♪ dramatic music ♪ ♪ Everything okay, babe? Yeah, I've just never done this before. What? Taking Anne to rehab. I'm usually delivering bad news. ♪ ♪ Hi. Hi. So, this is it. I'm really doing it. You're really doing it. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. opens So, is Philip in the car? Is he all right? Yeah, of course he is. So he's meeting us there? No, he's at school. Then I'll wait. Let's-let's wait. Anne, I know this is hard, but once you get through this, then they can consider visitation again. No visitations. Right. quietly Right. shakily Tell me something nice about my boy. He's making friends. Philip? Really? He's in a good place, Anne. I just want to see my baby. That's what we want too. That's why we... No, I'm not going without Philip. He's got to be there to see me walk in. closes You know what? I don't think this is her day. Yeah. Okay. ♪ ♪ bike engine revving gunshots That was great. You nailed it. Look. You don't know sh1t. That's terrible. Are you kidding me? You already got a lot of good footage on your channel, so... I can't focus with all this sh1t in my head. Look, I told you it was only gonna get worse unless we told someone. Thanks. Real helpful, Philip. What if you told Helen that you were in the cabin when it happened, alone? You could leave me out of it. No, I wasn't there. Nothing happened. I just... sighs I need to clear my head. I thought riding cleared your head. My dad used to take this pill after my mom died. It starts with a K or a... like, a C. Clonazepam? Yeah, that was it. Do you know how to get some? Wait. Why would I know how to get that? I don't know. I figured 'cause your mom... You figured wrong. I thought you wanted to help me. Look, I'll take your little videos. I'll do whatever you want, but I'm not gonna get you drugs. Please, Philip, I need something. Why don't you just go screw Rose again? That'll chill you out. I didn't have s*x with her. What? We didn't actually do it. Why not? Because I like you, idiot, and if you liked me back, you'd help me. I didn't even know I missed this. You mean driving in my stinking truck? When you live in the city, you know there are seasons, but it's just the stores telling you. You don't see it. You don't feel it. Not like you do out here. and Julia Stone's "Santa Monica Dream" ♪ Good-bye to my Santa Monica dream ♪ ♪ You tell me stories of the sea ♪ ♪ ♪ Mm. ♪ ♪ ♪ And the ones you left behind ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ And the ones we left behind...♪ laugh moans I love you. You know that, right? You can tell me anything. I know. chatter phone buzzes, beeps music ♪ ♪ Figured you might need a ride. Yeah. Look, I can explain. I just... I'm not really sure where to start. Well, you can start by telling me those weren't your drugs. They weren't. Why were they in your house? 'Cause somebody planted them. Who? It's complicated. My family's a bit dysfunctional. Ah, I see. Your sister, hmm? Sita. She was never planning on wearing that wire for us, was she? No, apparently not. ♪ ♪ I noticed you liked chocolate. ♪ ♪ You like the yellow ones best, huh? Yeah. I mean, I know they all taste the same. I can't pin this on Sita. She's got a baby. I understand. Look, I want to help you out, Kami. I really appreciate this. Your job's gonna be a different story. Well, I can find somebody else to inform on the Vescovi's. Yeah, see that... that's not what I'm worried about. Well, what? You've looked at my file. You know I'm totally clean. All I want to know is that you are a team player like you said. Why you back channeling with Helen? I'm not talking to her. I never... I didn't call her since... Really? Then, what's this? 12 text messages in the last 24 hours. You want to tell me what's going on with you two? ♪ ♪ scoffs Time to get my Spider-Man on. grunting Yeah. Okay. Yeah, you see? She could have climbed this pretty easy. Come down now, please. All right. grunts Be careful. Ah, I used to love climbing as a kid. I climbed everything. What's on your hands? exhales Rust, I guess. Its all over. What's up? Bella's hands were spotless. She didn't touch this. No, because she was already dead. Someone staged Bella's hanging. ♪ ♪ So what do we do now? Now, we get our autopsy. ♪ ♪ music caw Well, in that case, we'd like to come by today. As soon as possible. Okay, thank you. I just talked to the morgue. sighs This never felt like suicide. Yeah, you called it. But part of me wanted it to be. What do you mean? I don't mean like that. It wouldn't have been the perfect ending, but at least we would have had some closure. Okay, but this... this rape kit. I mean, it... it could tie up the case, right? Maybe. Maybe? Look, Helen, we get this guy's DNA, we got... Tony, wherever this case is about to lead us, it might bring you meaning and purpose, but it is a nightmare you will never wake up from. throat Listen, um, talked to the guys at the morgue. You tell 'em, uh, I need a day to get approval for the autopsy? Yeah, but Mithat is gonna have Bella cremated this evening. sh1t. Hey, you! You! You give me my daughter back. I didn't sign anything. You cannot do this without my approval. Actually, in this case we can. What you are talking about? Let me see my girl! Please. Please. We believe Bella may have been murdered. We found evidence of foul play. Who did this? We can't draw any conclusions yet. You tell me. I'm her father. We believe she was in a relationship with an older man. You have found him? No, but if we do an autopsy, we might get his DNA. No, Bella needs her peace now. All we want to do is find who did this to your daughter. Why? He's already taken everything I have. No one touches my Bella. She's coming home with me. Helen. I'm sorry. I can't let you take her yet. I have a court order. music ♪ ♪ exhales deeply ♪ ♪ I like that picture you have of her. The picture in your wallet. She was only six years old in that photo. Where was it taken? It was on her first day of school. I was still with her mother in Westchester. We were living in sh1t duplex, but it was good, you know? Yeah. Yeah. sighs Bella had... this "Little Mermaid" lunchbox. Bella had to have that exact one, and I remember when I dropped her off in classroom, I was so emotional. Why is that? Do you know? No, I've never taken a kid to school. Not that young. Every day I would drop her off in the morning at school, and as I would drive away, I'd look up in rearview mirror. She would still be there waving bye-bye. "Bye-bye, Papa," until I turned corner, and I remember the first time that happened, I thought to myself, "One day, I will look up... and she won't be there." And then, then one day, I looked up. She was gone. sobbing ♪ ♪ It was a bad day, but we'll keep trying. Yeah, there's a lot of bad days for my mom. It doesn't have to be that way. Yeah, but it is. Well, we'll just stay with it and she'll get better. Okay. What happens if she does get better? Like, do I go home? Would you want to? I don't know. I didn't think that would be up to me. Yeah, it's up to you and the social worker, judge. I like your pancakes. Thanks. Me too. I don't think it's gonna come up. What? My... my mom. I don't think she's gonna get better. ♪ ♪ Want a ride to school? No, thank you. I'm gonna actually ride my bike. Do you think he would want to stay with us? He came out. That's got to be good, right? Yeah, that's 'cause you scared the sh1t out of him. quietly Yes, that was not good. chuckle softly You know, I think it's gonna be okay. Really? Yeah. He's wearing the boots. approaching Sita! sh1t. Hey! stammering Why would you go back to that stuff? Is that why you're following me? No. coos That deal you screwed up, that... that freak killed Mithat's daughter. Do you know where he's at? No, I'm burnt. I'm out of all that. I wish you were, but Mithat can't find this guy, and he wants blood for blood before we make our deal. Are you here to kill me, Angel? I love you. I know. Are you? No. music I'm here to save you. ♪ ♪ I need you to take care of Mithat. Why me? I've never shot anyone before. Yeah, I know, but I figured out a way we can ink you back into the club if you do. And about the deal? I have that taken care of, but I need you to step up and do this, Sita. ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ door opens Morning, Helen. Hi. Maybe it's time you and I sit down, talk about this killer you're looking for. ♪ ♪ I thought we had an understanding. We did. Then why didn't you tell me about this? And why you back channeling with Kamilah? I wanted to come to you with airtight evidence. You're investigating the daughter ... of a major FBI target... Yes, I know. ... and I need to manage this. If Mithat finds out about this guy, he will go after him and the sh1t... He's already found out. How'd he find out? I had to delay Bella's cremation to get a rape kit. There's no basis for... Forensics found semen. The sample's already on the way to the lab. ♪ ♪ How did you get an autopsy approved for a suicide? I didn't. I got it approved for homicide. I found evidence Bella's hanging was staged. Processing the DNA at the junk lab in Red Hook? Unless you have a better idea. Our bureau's got the best labs in the country. Yeah, didn't think I made the cut. Usually you wouldn't. I'll pull rank. Look, if this guy with Bella was Vescovi and Mithat finds out, this deal is dead and my team's work is wasted. We need to find him before Mithat does. So you'll fast track the DNA results? Yes, if you can sit tight and not shake things up for 24 hours. I don't sit tight well. I've noticed. clattering Damn it. Ugh. Hey, why weren't you in class? I got so screwed. I-I gave this kid $100, and he gave me this. They're mints. I told you not to mess with drugs. That was my whole week's allowance. You got any money? Well, what about Helen and Gabe, do they ever leave cash lying around? I'm not stealing from them. Why do you care? They're not, like, your parents. 'Cause they're good people. Well, will you just... will you please at least help me find something I can sell before my dad gets home? Please? Okay. This just looks like a bunch of crap. Yeah, but there's got to be something valuable in here. Look in that. Who's that? My mom. music What was she like? She died when I was six. I don't really remember. I'm sorry. But I remember she smelled good. chuckle softly Yeah, my mom smells like cigarettes. Must be nice. What? Having a mom. Yeah, well, I'm not really one to talk about that right now, am I? At least you got one. Oh, sh1t. Look at this. What? It's just an old watch. Yeah, but it's in a case. That must mean it's worth a lot, right? Maybe, but wouldn't your dad know this is missing? If my dad gave a sh1t about that thing, it wouldn't be in here. That picture of your mom was in here. Yeah, this is all stuff he wants to forget. ♪ ♪ All right. Okay, thank you. They say when Ryan was gonna run the DNA? I did... I didn't ask. Why not? Because I asked last time you told me to call. Tomorrow morning. Yes. sighs So, um... you never really talk much about your time in Buffalo. Not much to talk about. There's got to be something. I mean, it made you move out here, right? What's on your mind, Tony? Have you ever... shot anyone before? Nope. I've shot deer before. What's that like? Truthfully? It felt like nothing. Nothing at all. Thanks. See ya tomorrow. Guy in the shop said it's worth, like, $450. Cool. Yeah, I can scoop up the money tomorrow. He's just got to authenticate it. What's in the bag? Well, at first, I thought it was some kind of "Star Wars" spaceship. laughs It's actually a camera. Yeah, it's a Polaroid. Whoa. You like taking pictures, right? Yeah, I do. You think it works? Yeah, it works. It just needs some film. clicks Ah. Nice. laughs Warm soda. music ♪ ♪ door opens door closes What's going on? Huh? What's going on is that we had an arrangement and it seems to me like you're... interference. Until I find monster who did this, deal's off, okay? Paused. Nothing. opens sniffs engine turns over music ♪ ♪ So it took the death of another teenage girl for the FBI to finally wake up? This guy is very methodical. He's the head of the FBI task force. Yeah, well as soon as he gets you that DNA... I get to finally shut down this case. And I get my wife back. That is the plan. approaching sh1t. Hi, Gabriel. Hi, it's so good to see you. Is everything okay? I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't call, but I, uh... ... uh... Who's gonna pay? I don't have any cash. Ah, okay. I thought I-I'd come to see my baby. Oh, I don't think that's a good idea. Just to say hello. Anne, there's a court order. You can't be here. You know, I'm still Philip's mother. Not you. Of course, but you can't just show up unannounced. I'm not gonna have an argument with you about seeing my son. Gabe can drive you home. Yeah, absolutely. Mom, what are you doing here? laughing Look at you. Hi. Um... I just... I needed to see that you were okay. Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay? Mm-hmm. Uh-huh? Mm-hmm. Okay. Yeah. Maybe we should just let 'em talk. Hey, um, why don't we go ... on a little walk over here? Okay. The kid we're supposed to be taking care of... is at our house talking to his stoned mother. You think that's okay? No, I don't, but that's what's happening. Hey, Dad, I'll see you later... dramatic music This was your granddad's lucky watch. I-I found it in the shed. I didn't realize it was... He had it on him on D-Day. It got him home safe, and then when it was my turn to go off, I kept that watch with me every day until I made it back to your mom. I'm sorry, Dad. What do you need money for? Is it for drugs? What? No, of course not. It's Philip. He's making you steal from your own father. No, we barely hang out. Well, first you hit him. Then, you get drunk with him. You're friends. You're not friends. Then, you cut class on the same day. What is up with you and this kid? Nothing. Now, Lukas, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell's going on. It's Rose. Rose is doing drugs? No, she's not doing drugs. What do you need money for, son? She... she needed an abortion. ♪ ♪ throat It's like a whole other life out here. Yeah, I know, right? Are you happy? Yeah. Yeah, I mean, it's... it's great. Maybe when I get better we can move up here. Sure. Oh, Mom, I got to show you. This bakery over here used to be a church. Yeah? Oh, can you give me a minute? Yeah, sure, baby. Is that your friend Lukas? Yeah. Hey, what's up? I'm screwed, that's what's up. Shop owner called my dad about the watch. What are you gonna do? sighs Is that your mom? Yeah. Can you bum me some drugs off her? No. Hey, Lukas. Hi. It's cool. She knows about us. Philip says that you compete in... what is it again? It's motocross, Mom. Motocross, yes. It must be fun riding up here, all this space. music ♪ ♪ Liking Philip out here, the way I do, it's hard. I know. It will get easier. I promise. Yeah. I-I'll see you. I got to go hunting with my Dad. Okay. Lukas doesn't have a mom. He seems like a really sweet kid. Hey, are you two... Mom, I really want you to go to rehab. Will you take me? I will, but you really got to do it this time. You promise? ♪ ♪ quietly Okay. I promise. And I want you to give me whatever pills you got on you. rustling All right, you take him. dramatic music ♪ ♪ You've never hesitated to take a shot before. Why now? I don't know, Dad. Is it because of what happened... to Rose? Now, stealing from your father, I don't... I don't get that. You should have just come to me. She didn't want me to tell anyone. She was scared. You still need money? No. No, Rose figured that out. I'm gonna wash this off. Lukas, come down here for a sec. You know, since your mom died, I-I know I haven't been perfect. I'm just not good at the emotional stuff. music Can we go, Dad? Lukas, you don't have to hide anything from me. You know that, right? Yeah, I know. Let's go, Dad. ♪ ♪ So, Ryan's got me in the penalty box for back channeling with you. It's better than jail. scoffs What could you have possibly done that pissed Sita off that bad? So, what are you gonna do? I think I'm gonna take out my 401(k) and help her get a new start. Really, after she got you arrested? Yeah, I'm guessing you don't have a sister. I got Gabe and this case I want off my desk. Oh, yeah. Sure you do. We got the DNA. Why didn't you tell me? Because I know once I do, you're not gonna be able to hear anything else. Did you find a match? Yeah, but you can't go anywhere near this guy. Not until this deal plays out. Am I right? Is it one of the Vescovi's? No. It's Mithat. What? Ryan got the lab to run your sample three times. Mithat's DNA's a perfect match for the sperm they found inside Bella. I held his hand while he cried. For a minute, I actually considered calling off the autopsy. I know. He's scum. But we're tracking his every move. You just can't go anywhere near him. muted Are you listening? We can't arrest him. Not until this deal goes through. music ♪ ♪ Assuming you set this up to arrest Mithat. I don't want to hear anything from you. Afraid you have to. No, not until I arrest him. This asshole is about to hand the FBI our biggest drug seizure in years. I don't give a sh1t who he is to you. He raped and killed his daughter, he's driving through my jurisdiction, and I'm going to arrest him. You got him tied to the cabin case? No, I haven't found the evidence yet, but it's all connected. Bella's hair from the trunk, it was on Mithat. He was inside. He was the one who shot those Vescovi's that night. What about the kids, the ones you thought were murdered? Maybe they found out what he was doing to Bella. Look, I'm bringing him in. He'll be arrested, Helen, but not today. Oh, God damn it. I could have arrested him yesterday instead of sitting there like an idiot. Do you know where he's going right now? He's going to scatter Bella's ashes. I am not letting him get away again. And neither are we, okay? It's why I've got Kamilah tailing him around the clock. No, this is bullshit! I am not leaving here until I get that guy to look me in the eye and tell me the truth. What is this? Are you kidding me, you got Mithat under a writ? Look, it's just for a couple of weeks until this deal plays out. Then, we can seize the drugs and we arrest him. For what, 10 to 20? Look, you arrest Mithat now, you get him for a couple of murders. We wait just a couple of weeks, and we take down an entire drug empire, and then we save a lot more people in the process. Let us handle Mithat. You got your killer now, right? This was a child who wasn't just killed. She was abused in the worst way possible. How do I let this man walk free? I know. I know. Just sit back for a couple of weeks, get your evidence together, and, I promise you, you are the first one to question him after I arrest him, okay? Helen, it's Mithat. approaching Mithat. door opens dramatic music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ deeply ♪ ♪ shakily music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ approaching When Bella was little, we would come here with her mother. It didn't have to be like this. She would run down, jump in the water. She would swim for hours. Why me? music Why did you have to hire me for that hit? I told you, I was ashamed... and someone like you could never judge me. Yeah, well your shame made my life fall apart. Everything's screwed up because of you. And because of you I've lost my girl. ♪ ♪ grunts ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ You see it? It's right there. Okay, no one is gonna see that. You want them to find it. Don't you? What are you doing? We'll cover it up. Help me. Get some big rocks. Did your mom have any pills? Yeah, she did. Well, where are they? I need them. breathing heavily I threw them out. You what? They're dangerous. I'm not giving them to you. No, you... you threw them out! grunts ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ quietly I love you. emotionally I love you, and I'm proud of you. ♪ ♪ What should we say? I don't know, Helen. I should hug him. Yeah. ♪ ♪ phone buzzing phone buzzing Lukas saw everything. What? The shooting at the cabin. He was there when it happened? Yeah. Why didn't you tell me? 'Cause he didn't want me to. Well, I have to speak to him right away. No, he's scared that if it gets out it might mess up his chance at getting a sponsorship. Philip, this is very serious. If he's seen anything... I promised him. You sure he wasn't messing around? No, it's true. I saw the gun. What gun? From the shooting. I know where it is. I can show you. music ♪ ♪ WHO'S WHO: FEATURED MUSIC: TBA QUOTES: TBA REFERANCES: TBA Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young) Category:Lukas Waldenbeck (James Paxton) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Gabe Cladwell (Gil Bellows) Category:Bo Waldebeck (Adian Devine) Category:Deputy Tony Michaels (Matt Murray) Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones) Category:Ryan Kane (Warren Christie) Category:Mithat Milonkovic (Alex Karzis) Category:Sita Petronelli (Amanda Burgel)